While there have been many attempts to produce silver coated aluminum mirrors, such attempts have been unsuccessful due to the nature of the two materials, the aluminum substrate and the silver thin film coating. When silver is coated on an aluminum substrate a negative reaction occurs that is referred to as “galvanic corrosion” which dramatically impacts the life expectancy for the mirror. Galvanic corrosion is the result of a chemical reaction that occurs when a pair of dissimilar metals comes into contact with each other, for example, silver and aluminum. The effect of the reaction is to dissolve the member of the pair of metals which is “anodic” to the other. Since aluminum substrates, for example, T6061 aluminum, is anodic to most of the common metals (see Table 1 herein: “Galvanic Table from MIL-STD-889”), metallic mirror coatings, particularly silver coatings, applied to enhance reflectivity of the aluminum substrate will adversely affect its, aluminum's, natural corrosion resistance. U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,425 and U.S. Patent application Publication No. 2006/0141272 disclose alternative methods of making silver coated mirrors. However, there are still problems with coating silver on aluminum substrates to form mirrors. Thus there is a need for further improvements such as that which is described in the present disclosure.